ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Return to Forever
Return to Forever is the thirty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At Undertown, an Toby Monitor is giving a tour to the humans after they learned about their existence. However, Tummyhead and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk stop them in their tracks and Tummyhead tells them to hand over their valuables. The humans think it's all part of the tour until Sweet-Eels shoots the tour bus. Soon, Rook arrives in the Proto-TRUK and tells Tummyhead and Sweet-Eels to step away from the bus. Tummyhead doesn't budge and Ben exits from the Proto-TRUK. Tummyhead immediately starts shooting at Ben and he transforms into Rath in response. Tummyhead and Sweet-Eels begin shooting at Rath, but he dodges all of the blasts and Rook disarms Tummyhead of his weapon. Tummyhead then begins to overpower Rath, but Rath quickly gains the upper hand. Rook arrests Sweet-Eels while Rath had just defeated Tummyhead. He transforms back into Ben only to be yelled at the tour guide for further destroying his bus. However, Ben just says he has wrecked more stuff than that. At a room, Jimmy Jones is seen watching a news report by Will Harangue, who continues to insult Ben on his actions. However, Jimmy pauses the video and sees two figures behind Harangue and wonders who they are. At Will Harangue's dressing room, Jimmy asks him about the two mysterious figures behind him in the photo. Jimmy wants to see an unedited version of the fight in Undertown, but Will asks for money in return. Jimmy objects, which leads to Will threatening to call security on him. Back in his dressing room, Will is talking to someone, saying how Jimmy was there and is on to them. The person on the phone says that they will handle the situation. Back in Undertown, Ben is seen skipping stones across the lake. Close by, Rook is on the Internet, looking at content dealing with kittens. Rook then looks at an article on Jimmy's blog and comments on how he revealed Ben's secret to the world. In an further area of Undertown, Jimmy begins questioning aliens on the strange figures in the photo. However, the aliens all react in fear and act like they don't know anything. However, Jimmy, unfortunately, runs into Sir Morton and he begins to chase the kid down through Undertown. Back at the lake, Ben tells Rook not to believe anything in Jimmy's blog. However, Rook spots Jimmy being chased and captured by Sir Morton. Ben asks Morton to put Jimmy down, but he ends up running away in the process. Ben tries to keep up, but is surprised on how fast and agile Morton is in that armor. Ben joins Rook in the Proto-TRUK and begins to give chase. They managed to cut Morton off and Ben and Rook are surprised to see that Morton is still alive. Morton then has the Forever Knights and the Forever Ninja attack Ben and Rook and Ben turns into Lodestar. Lodestar tells Rook to go after the Knights, while he goes after the Ninja. The Forever Ninja attacks with throwing stars and Lodestar tries to use his magnetism powers to stop them, but they are not metallic and end up hitting Lodestar. Rook is fighting the other Forever Knights, but they are moving at blinding speed. They block off Rook's attack and Lodestar is having trouble fighting the Forever Ninja. The Knights all then try to make a getaway, but Lodestar manages to get Jimmy out of the van. Jimmy is excited to have experienced that, but Ben (after transforming back from Lodestar) and Rook are wondering why the Forever Knights were after him. At an unknown location, Will Harangue is seen walking and then yells at a person, saying how Jimmy knows of his plan and that he will be ruined. The man, revealed to be Joseph Chadwick, says that his work is almost completed. Harangue says he gave up a lot of money and hasn't been getting a lot of viewers lately. Chadwick assures Harangue that people will begin to view his show again and reveals a large machine that requires the DNA of every alien of Undertown. He dubs the machine the Highbreed Pulse Generator and after the DNA is acquired, it will turn all of the aliens of Undertown into humans. Harangue is greatly pleased by this saying with every alien a human, he will be a hero again. Chadwick then tells Harangue that the people will view his show after allying himself with the Incurseans but Harangue says that he helped stop the Incurseans. Harangue then leaves and Sir Morton is surprised that the machine will turn all of the aliens into humans. However, Chadwick reveals that the machine actually will erase the aliens. Chadwick then asks for Jimmy but Morton was forced to say that he's with Ben. Chadwick is upset and Morton urges him that he and the Forever Knights will get Jimmy back. Chadwick then says he could put Ben and his Omnitrix to "good use". Back at Undertown, Ben asks Jimmy on how he knows it's a DNA scanner. Jimmy says that he knows everything after viewing the videos and this worries Rook. Ben then agrees to see what the Forever Knights are up to and Jimmy asks he wants to help. However, Ben and Rook both say "no". Back at the Forever Knight's base, Chadwick is monitoring Ben and the rest gladly saying they are looking for them. Morton asks why that's lucky and Chadwick says it's the opportunity to take Ben and his Omnitrix. Chadwick then upgrades Morton's DNA scanner into a genetic disrupter saying that everytime Ben turns into an alien, just to simply scan him and he'll love what happens next. At Undertown, Sir Morton causes a scene by causing Pyroxivors to go on an rampage wanting Ben's attention. Ben, Rook, and Jimmy notice the shaking and spots the cow-like aliens running toward then. Ben then transforms into Snare-oh and he manages to save ML-E. Rook tells Jimmy not to touch anything and gets into the action. Snare-oh and Rook then manage to trap the aliens back into the pin and Snare-oh turns back into Ben. Rook quickly realizes it's a trap and Sir Morton and some Forever Knights soon attack. Ben turns into Echo Echo but Morton uses the DNA scanner to turn Echo Echo back into Ben. Ben then turns into AmpFibian but Morton simply zaps him with the DNA scanner to turn him back into Ben. Rook tells Ben not to transform and they both are forced to surrender while, back at the Proto-TRUK, Jimmy is taking photos of himself. At the Forever Knight's base, Ben is trapped in a force field and Rook is cuffed down. Ben then transforms into Swampfire, Eatle, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, and Cannonbolt all to get turned back into himself and wearing the Omnitrix down. Chadwick then confronts Ben and tells him that the force field cannot be broken through. Chadwick then threatens to take the Omnitrix from Ben while, back at the Proto-TRUK, Jimmy is bored and wants to help Ben. Jimmy then drives the Proto-TRUK while Chadwick is preparing to take the Omnitrix from Ben. Will Harangue suddenly enters and is happy to see Ben (and Rook) captured. Ben scolds at Harangue for teaming up with the Forever Knights but Harangue yells back saying he'll do anything to bring Ben into justice. Ben yells at Harangue saying that all of the aliens will be destroyed but Harangue thinks it's a lie. Chadwick urges Harangue that Ben is just trying talk his way out of punishment and walks away with Harangue. Ben and Rook try to come up with a plan to escape until Jimmy comes crashing through the wall in the Proto-TRUK. Jimmy turns off the force field which frees Ben and Jimmy heads over to free Rook as well. Chadwick then returns with the rest of the Forever Knights telling them to keep Ben's group away from the generator. Ben transforms into Four Arms but Sir Morton uses the DNA scanner to turn Ben back to normal. Rook then fights off some Forever Knights and manages to destroy the DNA scanner allowing Ben to transform without a problem. Ben transforms into Wildmutt and begins to fight off the Forever Knights. Rook and Sir Morton fight and Rook manages to take him down. Wildmutt successfully fights off some Forever Knights and turns back into Ben. Chadwick is upset for not destroying all of the aliens but is happy that he has obtained numerous of information on Ben's aliens. Jimmy then knocks Chadwick out with a wrench and everyone else notices that generator is about to explode. Jimmy and Rook urge Ben to transform into Grey Matter but gets Jury Rigg instead. Jury Rigg then messes around the generator and it seems to stop it. Rook wants to know what Jury Rigg did and, at Will Harangue's pent house apartment, Harangue has transformed into an alien. Harangue then screams in horror at his new appearance. Major Events *Jimmy Jones, Joseph Chadwick, Sir Morton, the Forever Ninja, and the Forever Knights make their Omniverse debuts. *The Twin Knights make their first appearance. * It is revealed that the Forever Knights' numbers have been reduced to a fraction of their initial strength since Ben defeated Diagon, but they still remain true to their anti-alien stance. *It is revealed that Sir Morton and Joseph Chadwick are still alive. *It is revealed that the new Forever King is Joseph Chadwick. *Will Harangue works with the remaining Forever Knights. *Will Harangue is transformed into an alien. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Jimmy Jones (first re-appearance) *Pyroxivors (first re-appearance) *Toby Monitor *Sock Vendor *Walt (first appearance) *Lillimusha DiForestini (cameo) *ML-E's Mother (cameo) *Kineceleran Kids **ML-E **N-8 (cameo) **L-N (cameo) **N-D (cameo) **J-NE (cameo) *Pickaxe Aliens (cameo) *She-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Smoothy Vendor (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) Villains *Will Harangue *The Forever Knights (first re-appearance) **Joseph Chadwick (first re-appearance) **Sir Morton (first re-appearance) **Forever Ninja (first re-appearance) **Twin Knights (first appearance) *Psyphon's Gang **Tummyhead **Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk **Bouncer Aliens Used *Rath *Lodestar *Snare-oh *Echo Echo (cameo) *AmpFibian (cameo) *Swampfire (cameo) *Eatle (cameo) *Armodrillo (cameo) *Water Hazard (cameo) *Cannonbolt (cameo) *Four Arms (cameo) *Wildmutt *Jury Rigg (accidental transformation, intentional alien was Grey Matter) Naming and Translations Allusions *When Ben as AmpFibian asks "Ready for a shock to your system?", he is making a reference to one of the late Dwayne McDuffie's previous cartoons, Static Shock. *The Kitten video that Rook mentions "A Kitten that wishes to has Cheeseburger" is a reference to the LOL cats internet trend. Errors *When Tummyhead and Sweet-Eels first shot at Ben and Rook, the shots made holes on the Proto-TRUK. After Rook was seen handcuffing the alien, the holes are gone. *The subtitles refer to Snare-oh as Benmummy, his old name. *In Will Harangue's reflection in the mirror, the eye on his shoudler is on his wrong shoulder. *Echo Echo and his clones are shown flying. References es:El regreso de los Eternos Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim